The present invention relates to a method and a device for correcting visual defects of the human eye.
In ophthalmology, it is known to shape the cornea by ablation of tissue in the case of amblyopia. In this context, the data on the aberration in the optical path of the eye is obtained by questioning the patient about his/her subjective impression of vision on the basis of corrections via standardized corrective lenses in front of the eye of the patient. Besides, methods exist for measuring the outer contour of the eye with the assistance of stripe- or ring-projection systems as are manufactured, for example, by the Orbtek, Tomey, or Technomed companies.
German Patent Application DE 197 05 119 A1 describes a method for improving a Shack-Hartmann sensor which can be used in the field of astronomy to measure wavefronts for surveying stars.
In German Patent 197 27 573 C1, a device and a method for shaping surfaces, in particular of lenses, by laser ablation of the surfaces is specified in a valuable contribution to the technological development.
It is felt to be a disadvantage of the related art that the correction of the lenses takes place only on the basis of suboptimum data on the causes of the visual defects such as irregularities of the cornea surface or aberration in the optical path. Consequently, only corrections according to the standard lens formulas of geometric optics are carried out.